Confused
by Lost-in-Thought-15
Summary: Alec calls Jace and gives him a message that sends him running to Clary's room. What happened? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day at the institute.

Jace Lightwood was lounging in the library, reading yet another book on the origins of the angel Ithuriel. After discovering his real heritage and defeating Valentine, he had become obsessed with stories of the angels, the origins of the mortal instruments. He would also study family trees for hours.

He wanted to know who he really was. He had been so many people through out his life. First Jonathon Wayland, Jace Wayland, Jace Morganstern, Jace Herondale, Jace Lightwood... so many names, so many times, so many chapters of a life he didn't really understand.

And when he wasn't researching, he was with Clary.

He could not describe how great the feeling of knowing, finally _knowing_, that she wasn't his sister was. it was like waking up after a nightmare to a bright summer day, and knowing everything would be just fine. it was just a nightmare after all. he loved her more than he could describe, and he believed that she loved him just as much.

Speak of the devil...

or angel, really.

Jace's phone went off, and he smiled as he recognized Clary's ring tone: Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade. he thought it was fitting for her.

"Hello, Clary." the smile was apparent in his voice.

"Jace."

Jace's smile slipped. that wasn't Clary's voice. Not even close. For one, it was a guys. For another, it was familiar...

"Alec??" what the hell was he doing with Clary's phone?!?!?!?!?

"Yes" Jace noticed the panicked tone of his parabati, and stiffened.

"Alec, what is it? What's wrong?"

There was a pause.

When Alec spoke again, it was tense a piano wire. "Come to Clary's room. Fast. It's important. Clary--"

But Jace had already hung up and was running down the hall.

* * *

**Well. That was fun to write. And i doubt anyone is going to guess where i'm going with this until i release the next chapter... **

**So review, tell me if you liked it, hated it, whatever, flames are welcome, so on, so forth, all that jazz... ya. I'll be handing out cyber-cookies to all those who do!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Jace was running faster than he had ever run before.

His breath was burning in his chest, his mouth dry from it hissing in and out of his lungs. He had to get there. Something was wrong, something about Clary, and he had to get to her room. _Fast._ He couldn't lose her, not after getting her back so recently. The library was only on the second floor of the Institute, and her room was several flights up, near the green house, and it took forever to run there, but he couldn't take the elevator. To take the machine and just stand there, waiting, was not something he could handle.

Finally, he was on the right floor, outside her door. It was slightly ajar, and there was no light inside, only a thick darkness. There was something glittering on the floor, rubbed into the carpet. He caught a scent from the room: it reeked of magic.

He didn't like this. Pulling out a seraph blade, he thought he smelled… hair product… and… a smell that was getting familiar… but he couldn't quite place it—

Then the door swung open and everything went dark.

*~*~*

When he awoke, he didn't open his eyes immediately. He didn't want his captors to realize he was conscious yet, so he could take stock of his surroundings as best he could. It was obvious he was sitting, tied with a fine rope, smooth and soft like silk, to a hard chair, possibly one from the kitchen. His skin felt stiff, like something was sticking to it like a second layer, or a mask, bur he could still see the redness of the light from behind his eyelids. He twitched his hand, just a very little bit, and felt the warmth of a very familiar pair of hands, bound much like his. Alec. They were tied back to back on chairs. And the smell, the same one he had caught outside the room, that was oh-so familiar, filled his nostrils. A soft murmuring could be heard in front of him.

Suddenly, he sneezed.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He was in Clary's room, he had no doubt, as he had spent many days (and a few nights) there. He was indeed on one of the kitchen chairs.

In front of him was Magnus.

* * *

**Omg, I am so sorry this took so long to get out! I have a lot of stuff on my plate lately, and I wont bore you with the details, but I promise I will have the last bit up before next week. I'm sure the cliffys are killing you.**

**I'm changing this a little, so its going to have three or maybe four chapters instead of just two. **

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed, I love you all, but I'm in social class and I cant get on FF right now… but you know who you are!**

**3 Review if you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3: THE FINAL CHAPTER!

Okay. So I'm gonna finish this mofo with this chapter. This will be the LAST CHAPTER. This fic has been my most popular one, despite the fact that I suck at humour fics, and I don't even like this one that much. So after what I'm pretty sure has been over a year, I give you Chapter 3 of Confused.

DISCLAIMER: and ya, I don't own anything. Literally, I didn't even think this idea up… JustCaitlin did. I just wrote— and then didn't write— stuff.

* * *

"Well hey. He's finally awake!" Magnus exclaimed in a bright voice. "Can we do it now? Pleeeeeeeeeese?" he asked, looking over Jaces' head towards someone behind him.

"I swear, if you put any glitter in me I will end you… and there will be no more 'canoodling' at Magnus' house for… at least a month. " He felt Alec shrug, as he was tied into the strait-backed chair behind his strait-backed chair, his voice full of exasperation. "Just saying."

"Oh, come on darling," Magnus laughed. "You know you love my glitter. And I personally think that some silver glitter would look very fetching on you." His Cheshire grin was not only obnoxious, but seriously grating, and not to mention infuriating, as he had no idea what the flip was going on, but also, he wanted to know where Clary was.

"Where's Clary, you glittery creeper?" Jace demanded. "Also, why the fudge are you talking about covering Alec with glitter?"

Magnus stared at him for a moment before responding. "Well, A—cause I want to cover Alexander and you in glitter. Remember last month with the cruel practical joking?" he asked. Jace groaned, remembering indeed.

"That was mostly just Alec though!" Jace exclaimed. "The only part I took in that was not telling you when I sent you home. It wasn't my fault that Alec hid your glitter!"

A small cough came from Alec. "Well, actually, you weren't supposed to be here. It was originally just me, and then when they left to go find glitter, I grabbed the nearest cell phone and called you for help. But you hung up before I could finish. See?"

(Characters look at narrator to play convenient flashback scene)

"Jace." Alec spoke into the phone, his voice tense and hushed.

"Alec?" Jaces muffled over-the-phone voice responded.

Alec felt his panic begin to seep into his voice as he heard them locate the glitter with exclamations of glee. "Yes."

"Alec, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Come to Clary's room. Fast. It's important. Clary-" (soft click as Jace hangs up) "—and Magnus are holding me captive in her room and planning to cover me in glitter! Help meeeeee…e?" he noticed to dial tone, signalling that Jace had hung up over ten seconds ago. "Oh Snapple…" he muttered under his breath.

(Narrator ends convenient flashback and signals characters to continue with encouraging thumbs up)

"Oh." Jace said. "Well…. Oops."

"So you can't complain about being here, 'because it's your own fault." Clary walked around to face Jace, speaking for the first time, most likely because she had enjoyed watching Jace squirm. "You shouldn't worry about me so much."

Jace only glared.

"Anyways," Magnus continued. "I had a second point, and that point is, what the bleep is with the replacement swears? They're ridiculous. First in Jaces' internal monologue, then him out loud, and then Alec in the convenient flash back… omigod! And then me!" he looked horrified.

Jace could almost hear Alec rolling his eyes. "Duh. We're in a K+ fic. We can't swear in this, thanks to the narrator."

(All the characters then turn and glare at the narrator for cutting off their swearing privileges.)

"Oh come on! There's nothing else in here that warrants anything over K+, so you can all just shut the front door," responds the narrator from off stage.

"Whatever. Moving on." Magnus and Clary turn back to the two boys trapped in the two seriously uncomfortable strait back chairs. "Time for a makeover…."

* * *

"Alec?"

"Yes, Jace?"

"I hate you and you're phone call."

"Sorry…"

"Oh shut up, you're cracking your foundation with all your frowning Jace! And Alec dear, please, stop breathing so much, you're going to rip that shirt, its designer, and I want to use that later."

"Oh, Magnus, where's the green eyes shadow? I want to put some on Jace, I think it would set off the mesh perfectly…"

"It's on the counter dear, and I completely agree. Green would really pop."

"Alec?"

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"I know, I know…."

"Okay, that looks like were about done... Where's my camera, this is so going on Facebook…."

* * *

Finally. It's done. Review. Tell me how bad I did on this humour stuff. Meanwhile, it's past midnight, so I'm going to bed.


End file.
